Water Elementor
Water Elementor is one of Max Steel's enemies. He is one of the Elementors and also an Ultralink like Steel. He was found in the ocean taking humans to his underwater cave to use their energy to turn on his airship in which he came from to go back home. He is dangerous also like the others and he can create tsunamis and floods. He is a X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink. He is voiced by Brian Drummond. History Water Elementor was brought to Earth in an Starship from Makino with other Ultra-Links like Steel and the other Elementors. The Starship landed on Earth and was found by N-Tek. But some of them were taken by Miles Dredd and were transformed into a race of monsters known as the Elementors. Each of them control a specific element, and one of them could control the element of Water. Appearances in Episodes and Apps Hard Water Someone had been abducting humans into the ocean. There had been whirlpools, waves, and tsunamis. Max Steel comes to a training session where a machine threw fire( representing Fire Elementor), earth(representing Earth Elementor), and water which was strange since Max Steel had never fought a Elementor that controlled Water before. Max Steel uses TURBO Scuba Mode to enter an underwater cave and discovers the one who was abducting them- Water Elementor. He revealed to Steel that He and the Fire and Earth Elementors are also Ultra-Links. Steel couldn't believe it. Max Steel fights Water Elementor, but cannot harm him in his liquid form. Water Elementor subdues Max Steel and he told them that he going to use the energy of humans to turn on the Starship where he came from and go home. But he was solidified into rock with a fusion of Limestone, Clay, Sand, Cement, Concrete, and TURBO Energy, thus his plan was stopped. In some point he was taken to N-Tek, turned back to water and locked him up as a prisoner. Elements of Surprise He was captive at N-Tek when Air Elementor came in to rescue the Elementors. After getting stuck in a tachyon field, Water, Fire, and Earth Elementor used the Orbs on their heads to try and power up Air Elementor's stasis inhibitor, causing a chain reaction that fused all of them into Ultimate Elementor. In "Rise of Elementor", Water Elementor appears as a boss of Max Steel near an ocean dock where multiple Ultra-Links had been located. First, he will become a wave and charge at you. Then, he will make whirlpools and tsunamies. Next, he creates giant waterspouts. Soon he will generate a flood. Secondly, he will make the water around you rise up quickly. After he is done, use some Clay, Cement, and Limestone rocks to solidify him. Then hit him hard before he turns into water again. Do this several times and then fire TURBO Energy from Steel to completely turn him into solid stone. Category:Villain Category:Ultralink Category:Alien Category:Elementor Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Henchmen of Miles Dredd Category:N-Tek prisoner Category:Smart Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:The Syndicate Category:Ultimate Elementor Category:Henchmen of Toxzon